The new and distinct cultivar is a product of a breeding program by the inventors by crossing a Japanese variety ‘Kiyomi’ (not patented) and an American variety ‘Fortune’ mandarin (as the pollen parent, not patented) in 2005. The seeds obtained by the cross were sowed in a greenhouse in the spring of 2006. The seedlings germinated from the seeds were upper-position grafted onto ‘satsuma’ mandarin in the spring of 2007. The plants started fruiting in 2011. In the same year, the first screening was carried out, and the one called ‘Jegamna-40’ was selected for good quality. In the last screening which carried out in 2013, ‘Jegamna-40’ was finally selected as the new variety and named ‘Tamdori’.
After hybridization of the parents, the variety was asexually propagated by grafting onto ‘Satsuma’ root stock in Jeju-do, Korea for three generations and there was no genetic variation. The observed plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. Therefore, its traits are stable. The rootstock of ‘Satsuma’ is the tangerine tree, and tangerine has no patent status.
The fruit characteristics of ‘Tamdori’ are in the table below. The test carried out from 2011 to 2013.
TABLE 1Fruit CharacteristicsSurveyFruitFruitThicknessdateweightFleshshapeof the skin(yy.mm.dd)(g)rate (%)index(mm)11.02.07130.384.91231.511.02.21154.382.71212.011.03.08186.574.71213.111.03.29158.679.51143.012.01.05124.087.01391.212.01.20144.085.71351.612.02.06147.484.81451.712.02.20135.284.01281.513.01.22175.384.61162.113.02.12168.979.91082.313.02.25170.179.51142.4SurveySeeddategrainSugarAciditySugar(yy.mm.dd)number(°Bx)(%)acid ratio11.02.070.014.41.3410.7111.02.216.814.91.0415.2411.03.083.614.90.8717.7411.03.291.516.10.7820.8512.01.055.013.11.1411.5512.01.200.813.90.9914.3112.02.063.813.50.8116.6412.02.208.815.10.6523.1313.01.2211.813.91.1911.6813.02.1210.814.61.1712.4613.02.2513.814.90.8318.09Fruit shape index = The transverse diameter ÷ The longitudinal diameter × 100